


Mais que fait l'Organisation XIII pendant ses vacances?

by Evergade



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Que fait l'Organisation XIII pendant ses congés?





	Mais que fait l'Organisation XIII pendant ses vacances?

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Ils sont à la mer :  
Xemnas va garer la voiture  
Xigbar va au bar  
Xaldin monte le parasol  
Vexen étudie la faune locale  
Lexaeus observe un crabe  
Zexion lit sous le parasol  
Saix sort la glacière  
Axel refuse d'aller dans l'eau  
Demyx papote avec Ariel  
Luxord chope Axel pour le balancer à l'eau  
Marluxia se tourne vers Larxène  
Larxène Menace d'électrifier tout le monde si on la balance de force  
Roxas fait un château de sable  
Xion bronze  
   
 

Ils sont à la ferme :  
Xemnas tag ''The Superior has been here'' sur la grange  
Xigbar traîne habillé en cowboy  
Xaldin fait du rodéo  
Vexen examine un chêne  
Lexaeus est assis sur une barrière et fait un casse-tête chinois  
Zexion lit sur le toit  
Saix se fait suivre par un chien  
Axel essaye de voir en combien de temps un champ peut brûler  
Demyx chante une chanson au milieu des poules  
Luxord fait une partie de cartes avec Xigbar  
Marluxia fait du jardinage  
Larxène électrocute le plus de bestioles possible  
Roxas essaye de maîtriser le feu d'Axel  
Xion joue avec un chat  
   
 

Ils sont en ville :  
Xemnas va tout en haut du plus grand immeuble pour parler dans le vide  
Xigbar cherche un bureau de tabac  
Xaldin fume un joint  
Vexen compare un skate avec son bouclier  
Lexaeus empêche Xaldin de faire des bêtises  
Zexion va dans une librairie  
Saix écoute Xemnas  
Axel drague  
Demyx joue dans la fanfare  
Luxord fille dans un casino  
Marluxia se fait appeler Barbie  
Larxène se fait apostropher par un type chelou  
Roxas mange une glace  
Xion achète une carte postale  
   
 

Ils sont à l'école :  
Xemnas se fait élire délégué de classe  
Xigbar fume  
Xaldin dort  
Vexen se croit en cours de chimie (peu importe le cours)  
Lexaeus fait un casse-tête chinois  
Zexion est l'emo de la classe, et décide que de toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre  
Saix est suppléant de Xemnas  
Axel fait des tresses aux dreadlocks de Xaldin  
Demyx écoute son mp3  
Luxord fait un château de cartes  
Marluxia est plus intéressé par la croissance des tulipes qui pousse dehors que par le cours  
Larxène regarde la prise de la pièce, un ciseau et Demyx avec un peu trop d'insistance  
Roxas essaye de suivre  
Xion dessine.  
   
 

Ils sont à la pêche :  
Xemnas utilise un cœur pour ameçon  
Xigbar tire sur les poissons avec ses fusils  
Xaldin pêche à la lance  
Vexen utilise la glace pour en attraper un  
Lexaeus pêche normalement  
Zexion lit adossé à Lexaeus  
Saix attrape un poisson en mode berserck  
Axel fait du feu  
Demyx utilise ses clones  
Luxord fait un radeau avec des feuilles et des bouts de bois  
Marluxia observe les nénuphars  
Larxène fait de l’électricité avec ses doigts en regardant le lac dangereusement  
Roxas fait griller des marshmallows  
Xion fait tremper ses pieds  
   
 

Ils sont à la montagne :  
Xemnas met un pull  
Xigbar cherche le yéti  
Xaldin cherche l'abominable homme des neiges  
Vexen fait de la luge  
Lexaeus explique à Xigbar et Xaldin qu'ils cherchent la même chose  
Zexion bois un chocolat chaud  
Saix prépare une fondue  
Axel fait fondre la neige  
Demyx se glisse dans le dos d'Axel pour l'asperger  
Luxord fait une bataille de boule de neige  
Marluxia tricote une écharpe  
Larxène fait du snowboard  
Roxas croise un pingouin  
Xion fait un bonhomme de neige


End file.
